Winx Club Episode 1 My Way
by ThaliaHuntressGrace
Summary: This takes place in a world where Bloom already knows about her parents but they died, not trapped in obsidian, she has her powers, has a pet griffin named Sparky, a dragon called Perseus, a Stallion called Shitane(Pronounced SHY-TON), and a giant wolf pack with a leader named Balto. Yeah, it's crazy, but, my story, my thing, git ovr it. Links to pets and outfits on my profile.


**This takes place in a world where Bloom already knows about her parents but they died, not trapped in obsidian, she has her powers, has a pet griffin named Sparky, a dragon called Perseus, a Stallion called Shitane(Pronounced SHY-TON), and a giant wolf pack with a leader named Balto. Yeah, it's crazy, but, my story, my thing, git ovr it. Links to pets and outfits on my profile. the girls know each other, the guys know each other, the guys and girls don't know each other. This is my version of what Episode 1 should've been.**

"Hey, Flora!" Stella yelled from inside Bloom and Flora's dorm room. "Hurry it up! The opening ceremony at Red Fountain is suppose start soon so shake your nature butt out here. Today! And where is Bloom, have you seen her?" She continued to bang on the bathroom door till it opened.

"Bloom's is with Balto and the pack to make sure they don't try to follow us. And Stella, I was only in there for a minute and why are you so worked up to go to an opening ceremony. You find them boring." She replied to the blonde hair princess.

"I know but I heard there are some cute boys at the school and since this is our first year at Alfea we should go to mix and mingle so we can have boyfriends really soon" Stella chimed.

"We have two more years apart from this one." Musa mentioned walking into the dorm room. "So you do realize we have plenty of time to find a boyfriend."

"Whatever!" She yelled. "Now, before we leave let me check all of you."

"Stella!" The four other girls in the room yelled.

"What? I want to make sure my best friends look fantastic."

"Stella, are you done here?" Bloom asked.

"Where have you been? Never mind, you all look fabulous!" She smiled.

"Great, now we can go because we have only a few minutes left." Layla informed them.

"Not without telling me how I look." Stella said.

"You look fantastic." Flora answered.

"Girls, thanks to Stella's inspection it looks like we have to fly to the school." Tecna said. "I had punched in the location on my laptop earlier so I know where it is."

"Alright. Let's go Enchantix!" Everyone spoke at the same time. Transforming they flew out of the room and head to Red Fountain School.

** *LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***

They landed in front of the school, turned back into their clothes, and entered the stadium. "Wow, we're the first ones here? Sweet!" the girls laughed at Layla.

"Hey guys, I found the perfect spot to watch the ceremony. Follow me." said Techna.

The girls walked around to about the very middle and sat down. "Wow, these really are good seats. Good job Tech." exclaimed Bloom. "Thanks, Bloom. Techna replied.

"Hey, Bloom. Can I ask you a question?" Layla said as she was swinging her legs back and forth.

"You just did but, sure." Layla chuckled. Bloom replied."What is it?"

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Bloom laughed.

It was a knee length dress with cap sleeves. It had ruffles, pink and yellow flowers, and a manilla-color background. She had a denim vest with sleeves that went to her elbows and her name embroidered in black letters on the pocket.

She replied still chuckling, "I thought the only way i could make it up to Stella, for making her worry, would be to wear this."

"Well, your forgiven. You look _really _good." said Stella, the girls nodded their agreements.

"Hello, Bloom. She's right you look beautiful." They looked up and stared at the _gorgeous _boys in front of them. She smiled.

** *LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK***

Brandon, Sky, Riven,Timmy, Nabu, and Helia were all sitting down with Sky's father, King Erendor of Eraklyon and his mother Queen Samara. "Which realm are you from again, Nabu?" Queen Samara asked.

"Tides, Your Majesty." He replied sitting up a bit straighter. Erendor cracked a smile.

"Relax. You boys need to get out more often. Have beacuse i'm a King, doesn't mean you have to act like I'm different. Tell you what, next time you have a vaction or a break," Erendor said smiling, and looking at all the boys.

"You come to Eraklyon, and I'll personally book you up for the nicest hotel, resturaunt, or amusement park you want to go to." The boys dropped their mouths. Was he serious?

Queen Samara smiled kindly at them. "Or you could stay in the palace?" she offerred.

"I'll let you boys decide where you want to go and I'll make arrangements with the Headmaster for you. Now let us take you to your seats. I believe you have to wait for at least an hour before the show starts, correct?" "Unfortunately." The boys replied.

The boys went to there seats and saw 6 b-e-a-U-tiful girls.

"I like the fiery red-head." Sky remarked. His parents looked shocked for a moment, then smiled, knowing that their son would be surprised and maybe a little angry, for what was about to happen next.

"Blue one's pretty." said Riven.

"Nu uh,the purple haired on is." remarked Timmy

"I don't know guys, I gotta go with the blonde." said Brandon.

"I've met her before. Her names Stella, princess of Solaria." said Samara.

"Guys, you don't know nothing. That tides princess is _hot! _Her name's Layla, princess of Tides." said Nabu. "Why don't you go introduce yourselves?" suggested Helia.

** *LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK*LINEBREAK* **

Bloom looked up to see who was talking to her and smiled. "Thank, King Erendor. It's nice to see you again." replied Bloom, doing a perfect curtsy. The girls followed her example, and they bowed as well, except not as well as Bloom.

Queen Samara smiled, then stepped out of her husband's grasp and said,"Bloom you don't have to bow. That goes for you as well girls." She took Bloom's hands and pulled her up.

She looked Bloom over and said,"You look beautiful. Oritel and Miriam would be so proud of you, sweetie."

Bloom smiled and said," Thank you, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you as well, King Erendor" "Thank you Bloom. And might I ask, how many times must we ask you to call us Erendor and Samara?"

Bloom smiled and replied wittily(AN:that a word?) and winked at them,"As many times as there are star in the sky on a moonlit night in the summer."

"That's pretty good bloom. Have you been reading my book again?" Flora asked. "Maybe." Bloom muttered, then laughed good-heartedly along with the other girls.

"Hey, if you don't mind me breaking up your little reunion," Sky said getting a little creeped out that this girl knew his parents and they never told him. "How do you know each other?"

Bloom chuckled and said, "I thought you were going to tell him."

"We thought it would be better to meet in person, since you'll be working with him often." the king said.

"Hmm." Bloom pondered this for a moment, then said," that's actually a pretty good idea."

She extended her hand out to Sky, then took a deep breath and said,6+" My name is Bloom, Princess of Domino, Head Dragon Trainer at Eraklyon, Head Pegasai and Wolf Trainer at Alfea, Head Commander of Solaria's Army, War-Adviser to The King of Eraklyon, and Master Archer and Swordsman."

Everyone stared at her, even Erendor and Samara, everyone was impressed. They looked at Bloom looking at Sky expectantly, and uttered 1 word.

"Woah."

"Well, mine's not nearly as impressive, but, I'm Sky, Prince of Eraklyon, and best archer in Red Fountain."

Bloom studied him for a moment. she smiled, eventually and shook his hand. "Well then," she said," It's nice to meet you, _Prince Sky_."

He smiled at her, she smiled back.

And it was the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
